wolves_of_yellowstonefandomcom-20200213-history
Slough Pack
Formation In Early 2006 a male named Smoke and a female named Ella ventured into Yellowstone park all the way from Canada. They were both from the Kishnene Pack and left once mating season drew closer. The two dispersal wolves reached Yellowstone National Park and settled in Canyon Valley and formed the Slough Pack. In mating season, the two mated and produced three pups, Thistle(SM001), Willow(SF002), and Sage(SF003). A female joined named Brechia who was highly submissive and took care of the offspring once they were born. Willow died due to parvo but the other two survived. Between the monthes of March and July the pack numbers grew quite quickly. By 2007 the pack had more members than the Druids Pack so they raided and claimed the Slough Creek territory. In April Ella gave birth to Smokes pups but sadly died while delivering the pups, she gave birth to five pups but only one male surivived, Tamarack(SM004). The beta female named Vixen, who joined the previous year, was also pregnant and gave birth to six pups, Bear(SM009), Vianika(SF010), Maverick(SM011), Daisy(SF012), Orion(SM013), and Shatter(SF014), Maverick, Daisy, and Orion were predated. Smoke and Vixen continued leading. In 2008 Vixen did not produce pups for reason unknown. She continued asserting her breeding rights and allowed no females to mate and prouce offspring. Smoke was killed and overthrown by a younger male named Ash. Ash and Vixen Mated the next year and produced five pups: Holland(SF015), Windigo(SM016), Stone(SM017), Ghost(SM018), and Blue Jay(SF019). Due to heavy flooding Vixen and Ash moved the den site but sadly lost Blue Jay and Stone in the transfer. When the pups were two monthes old Holland was killed by a coyote leaving only Windigo and Ghost. Vixen mated with Ash in 2010 but only produced one pup which past away in the den. Another female named Maybelline mated with a rover and was carring pups in January. She gave birth to Snow(SF022), Obsidian(SF023), and Onyx(SM024). Vixen Past away and Ash left and was last seen. Cinder mated with a roving male named Western and produced a litter of four, Miles(SM025), Phoenix(SM026), Whiskey(SF027), and Everest(SF028), all survived. Brother pair Orius and Arex joined. Once the Dominant pair had failed to continue, Cinder took female dominance next to her cousin Ram. Everest past away four monthes later. Cinder continued her ways and mated with rovers for the next three years giving brith to Tikz(SM029), SF030, SF031, Greyback(SM032), Hawkeye(SF033), SM034, and Scout(SM035). Tamarack died. Ram left Roving and didnt return on early January of 2014. Cinder was Over thrown and chased off by her daughter Whiskey, Windigo took over as dominant male. Eventually a stray female called Isabjorn was located near the pack by Arex, the two interacted with each other and played. Before long the pair mated though they were caught by the alphas. Arex was caught and recieved a snapping from Windigo and Isabjorn fled though returned and after being harassed by Whiskey for a while was permitted to join the pack. Current Members the Slough Pack has 18 current members Windigo (Played by Cinerescent) Alpha Male Whiskey (Played by The Grey Wolf) Alpha Female Miles (Available) Beta Male Shatter (Played By Aurora2000) Beta Female Bear (Available) Obsidian (Played by The Grey Wolf) Snow (Available) Phoenix ( Available) Isabjorn (Unavailable) Orius (Available) Arex (Available) Ghost (Played by Cinerescent) Vianika (Available) Tikz (Available) Greyback ((Played By Shadewolf862) Juvinile Hawkeye (Played by Aurora2000)' Juvinile' Scout (Available) Pup Maybelline (Played by Firedog9) Omega Chronology 2006 Febuary 2006- Ella and Smoke travled into Yellowstone and formed the slough creek pack. Ella and Smoke Mated April 2006- Ella gave birth to Thistle, Willow and Sage. May 2006- A female named Brenchia joined July 2006- Willow died of parvo Auguest-November 2006- Vixen, Ram, and Cinder joined. January 2006- Jaxx joined. Smoke and Ella joined May 2006- Ella gave birth to two pups both died of distemper. October 2006- A male named Ash joined. (11 members) December 2006- Vixen mated with rover 2007 Febuary 2007- Ella and Smoke mated April 2007- Ella gave birth to a litter of five only Tamarack survived. Ella died of an infection. Vixen took alpha female dominance May 2007-Vixen gave birth to a litter of six, Bear, Vianika, and Shatter survived. Auguest 2007- Slough pack attacked the Druids pack and made a den raid and claimed their territory in Slough Creek 2008 Febuary 2008-Vixen didnt produce pups March 2008- Ash challenged and killed Smoke for Alpha male rank. (13 members) 2009 January 2009- Vixen and Ash mated. April 2009- Vixen gave birth to, Holland, Windigo, Stone, and Blue Jay May 2009- Heavy flooding caused the adult wolves to move the den to a safer area. Stone and Blue Jay were killed in the act. Maybelline Joined. July 2009- Holland was killed by a coyote December 2009-Vixen and Ash mated. Maybelline mated with a rover 2010 March 2010- Vixen gave birth to one pup, it died due to an infection April 2010- Maybelline gave birth to Snow, Obsidian, and Onyx. October 2010- Vixen died. Ash was last seen. Cinder and Ram took dominance. 2011 Febuary 2011- Cinder mated with a rover named Western. May 2011- Cinder gave birth to Miles, Phoenix, Whiskey, and Everest. September 2011- Everest past away. Onyx left and joined the Druids Pack 2012 January 2012- Cinder mated with a rover. Tamarack died. April 2012- Cinder gave birth to two pups, only Tikz survived 2013 Febuary 2013- Cinder mated with and an unknown rover May 2013- Cinder gave birth to Greyback, Hawkeye and SF030 December 2013- Cinder mated with rover 2014 Febuaruy 2014- Ram left roving with Jaxx neither returned. Brother pair Orius and Arex joined March 2014- Whiskey took over as alpha male. April 2014- Cinder gave birth to Scout and SM033 September 2014- Whiskey over threw her mother Cinder and took over has alpha female October 2014- Whiskey and Windigo were tagged with radio collars December 2014- Whiskey and Windigo Mated. Litters 2006 April- Smoke and Ella: Thistle(SM001), Willow(SF002), Sage(SF003) 2008 March- Smoke and Ella: Tamarack(SM004), SM005, SM006, SF007, SM008 April- Vixen and Unknown: Bear(SM009), Vianika(SF010), Maverick(SM011), Daisy(SF012), Orion(SM013), and Shatter(SF014) 2009 May- Ash and Vixen: Holland(SF015), Windigo(SM016), Stone(SM017), Ghost(SM018), Blue Jay(SF019) 2010 Febuary- Ash and Vixen: SM020 April- Maybelline and Unknown: Snow(SF021), Obsidian(SF022), Onyx(SM023) 2011 March- Cinder and Western: Miles(SM024), Phoenix(SM025), Whiskey(SF026), and Everest(SF027) 2012 April-Cinder and Unknown: Django(SM028) and SF029 2013 May-Cinder and Unknown: SF031, Greyback(SM032), Hawkeye(SF033) 2014 April-Cinder and Unknown: Scout(SM034) and SM035 Category:Role Play Packs Category:Packs Category:Current Packs Category:Slough Pack